Steak Your Claim
Alton shows you how to make a good steak. We are shown the various cuts of steak, what cut to choose, and how to store the meat. Recipes include Pan Seared Rib Eye. Summary Host Alton Brown journeys from field to market to hardware store in search of the perfect steak and the perfect pan to sear it in. Alton offers information on cast iron skillets, seasoning, and meat thermometers. Quotes Alton Brown: You know, I think it's safe to say John Wayne ate steak. I mean, if there's a meal more fundamentally American we can't think of it. I mean, steak is a food borne of wide open spaces and big skies. Even today, when the closest most of us come to a horse is the saddle on an exercise bike, steak still calls out to those with brave appetites. Now sadly, firing up a steak at home can end in disappointment. Sure, we can take refuge in the great American steak house; but something so elemental shouldn't be alien to the home plate and it shouldn't cost an arm and a leg. So join us as we search out the great American steak. We're going to learn what to look for, where to find it. We're going to outfit ourselves with some decent gear and when we bag our prey we're going to cook it up the way we like it best, nice and simple. So hitch up your appetite, this is Good Eats. Facts *There are 300 Commercial Cuts of Beef ... 14 Are Steaks *Primal: Large Commercial Cuts, from which Smaller Consumer cuts are produced. *"Marbling" Flecks or streaks of fat running through a Piece of Meat. *The average American eats 11 steaks a year. *The word "Salary" comes from Salarium the pay Roman Soldiers received for buying their salt. *Rare: 120° to 130°; Med Rare: 130° to 145°; Medium: 145° to 155°; Toast: 155° and up *"Steak" comes from "Steik" the Saxon word for meat on a stick. Cast Mel Coleman ... Cattle Rancher (Himself) Joe Illescas ... Butcher (Himself) ? ... Lady Behind the Counter (Herself) Alton Brown ... USDA Inspector Marshall Millard ... USDA Inspector Susan Page ... USDA Inspector Bob Members ... Hardware Guy (Himself) Sally Bernhardt ... Cooking Technician (Herself) Caroline Connell ... Dietician (Herself) Ingredients Bearnaise; Butter; Carrots; Filet; Oil; Onion; Peas; Pepper (Black pepper); Porterhouse; Rib eye; Prime rib; Salt (Rock salt/Sea salt/Table salt/Kosher); Strip steak; Shallots; Sirloin; T-bone; Tenderloin; Wine (Red) Dishes None Tools Aluminum foil; Broiler; Burr mill (Pepper mill); Butcher paper; Fork; Glass (Wine); Kettle; Knife (Steak); Napkin; Oven; Paper towel; Plate; Pot holder; Refrigerator; Salt container; Skillet (Cast iron); Shaker (Salt); Stove; Thermometer; Tongs Techniques Sautéing; Searing Terminology Beef cut; Brisket (primal); Chuck (primal); Doneness; Flank (primal); Grade; Primal; Rib (primal); Round (primal); Seasoning (cast iron); Shank (primal); Short loin (primal); Short plate (primal); Sirloin (primal); Steak; Marbling Science Anodized aluminum; E. coli; Salmonella; Smoke point; Stainless steel; Teflon; Listeria; Moisture Organizations USDA Culture John Wayne; Rome; Saxons Visual Aids Steer chart Locations *The Kitchen *Mel Coleman's Cattle Ranch *Ace Hardware Title Origin Saying meaning "take what is yours" Trivia References *"Good Eats Fan Page", January 7, 2000. *"Steak Your Claim". Good Eats. July 7, 1999. No. 1, season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Good Eats episodes